


1+1+1

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: “Say, Senpai,” Itaru mutters worriedly, “you aren’t trying to steal my boyfriend or anything, right?”“Hm?” Chikage turns to his junior, glasses almost falling off the bridge of his nose. Citron whines under him, impatient. “I’d never, Chigasaki.”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	1+1+1

**Author's Note:**

> italic dialogue is in zahran! ^o^

“Chikage!” Citron squeals as his partner pins him down, allowing him to brush the bangs out of his face and untie his ponytail. “Do it again!”

“Say, Senpai,” Itaru mutters worriedly, “you aren’t trying to steal my boyfriend or anything, right?”

“Hm?” Chikage turns to his junior, glasses almost falling off the bridge of his nose. Citron whines under him, impatient. “I’d never, Chigasaki.” He pauses from horizontally kabedon-ing Citron on the couch to gesture at Itaru’s computer, the lens of his eyeglasses glinting. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“Of course,” Itaru agrees, turning back to his gaming setup. He’d left early from work today, but he hadn’t finished updating a spreadsheet, so Excel was open on his desktop, blank and taunting.

“Chikage, Chikage!”

“Hm? Yes,  _ dear _ ?”

“Wait, kiss me here…”

“…Where else may I?”

…All of this sweet talk makes it difficult for Itaru to be productive, though. Truthfully, he wasn’t expecting to get much done tonight anyway—a Taruchi stream is scheduled for 9:30 PM JST, and with Citron and Chikage in the room with him, there’s no telling what kind of tricks the pair would pull on their patient and hardworking lover.

Itaru stares at the grid laid out in front of him. He will absolutely  _ not  _ give into them. He’s going to finish his work early, get a promotion, and bring home the bacon to his loving family.

(In the back of his mind, Itaru remembers that his fav is coming up in the event rotation for a mobage he plays. Unrelated, but he feels a bit more motivated nonetheless.)

And, well, Itaru may be an irresponsible adult, but he’s good at his job, not to boast. Everybody at the office loves him (and some may love him more than others—Itaru steals a glance at Chikage when his talk with Citron quiets to a murmur) and it’s not like Itaru is stupid. It’s just…he’d really rather be doing things in the comfort of his home instead.

Things include Chikage and Citron.

“I’m lonely,” Citron cries.

“I’m right here,  _ sweetheart _ ,” Chikage replies. Now that he thinks about it, Chikage is a lot more lovey-dovey with Citron than he is with Itaru. A tsundere, maybe?

Itaru doesn’t swivel around in his chair, as much as the middle schooler inside of him wants to.  _ I see you’ve found my lab _ , he’d say, pushing up his glasses and adjusting his collar. What kinds of things would he be growing in his laboratory? Maybe he’d steal a lock of Sakuya’s hair and grow fingers from it to use for his gacha pulls. Itaru is almost compelled into becoming some madman scientist before he remembers that cultivating his son’s appendages would be pretty nasty.

He’s broken from his daydream when he hears the sound of sucking behind him. Gross. The boxes on his screen are still painfully empty. Citron exclaims, “I miss Itaru, though!” Suddenly, Itaru’s presented with two choices: start his work and maybe get an extra copy of Cecil or take care of his…distraction, so to speak.

Itaru selects the latter without much consideration and prays that it won’t make drastic changes to the main story.

He gets up from his chair, slides his feet into his monster slippers, and slinks over to the criminals on his couch, guilty of stealing a max rank Cecil UR from him. “I’m in the same room as you,” he chokes out; Citron’s toothy grin gleams at him. Itaru has been afflicted with Whipped.

“Chigasaki, are you already finished?” Chikage, that bastard.

“Mm, I’ll just use some of my lunch break tomorrow,” Itaru decides. He comes closer to the couch and kneels next to Citron. “There’s no room for me.”

Chikage sits up, leaving a whimpering Citron under him. “Okay.”

“You really are an archetype tsundere, Senpai,” Itaru accuses, crossing his arms. “You try and make me jealous and then you reject me when I come over.”

“I like tsundere routes the best,” Citron chips in. “They’re the most satisfying.”

“Yeah, same,” Itaru agrees. He pecks Citron’s cheek, earning a giggle from the younger man.

“I’m flattered.” Chikage leans back over Citron, going in to kiss the dip of his collarbone.

“Wait, Chikage!” Citron flushes. God, Itaru wishes that were him. He doesn’t care to specify whether he wants to be Chikage or Citron in this situation. “Let’s go up to your bed! There’s enough room for three up there.”

“Why his bed specifically?”

“Your bed has chip crumbs all over it,” Citron utters. So that’s why Citron insisted that their first time should be on the couch.

“Ah, but what will I do with two handsome men in my bed at”—Chikage peeks at his watch—“6:49 in the evening?”

“We ate dinner at five PM, it’s probably fine,” Itaru assures him.

“It’s never too early for Citron love hour!” Citron cheers.

“…I see.” Chikage gets off of Citron, walking over to the ladder to his bed. “Let’s continue up here, then,” he says as he climbs up. A great sight, if Itaru can judge. Chikage’s ass looks pretty great from down here—

Itaru loses his train of thought when Citron wraps his arms around him and buries his face into his neck. “ _ Honey _ ,” Citron mumbles in Zahran, the sound reverberating in Itaru’s bones. He continues in Japanese, “Let’s go up.”

Itaru nods shakily. “Yep, okay,” he manages. He stands up as best as he can and leads Citron by the hand to join Chikage.

**Author's Note:**

> i always end up with itaru as a narrator bcos idk how citron thinks and chikage is chikage  
> also sorry about the title idk any cool songs rn ive been looping the a3 soundtrack for the past like month im in a lot of pain  
> im mentally ill


End file.
